Presently, when an application (such as a business activity monitoring (BAM) application) with an internal primary key generation strategy is attempting to execute an insert operation against a real application cluster (RAC) enabled database, there is no way to generate a successful “in-flight” (or real-time) insert operation in the event of an RAC node failure (which eventually will failover to another database node transparently). As such, if the database failed over at the same time as the SQL insert was attempted, then the SQL insert “may” or “may not” fail to execute. Presently, there is no way to be certain of whether the SQL insert was performed before the failure, not performed before the failure. Each or these situations causes separate significant problems with the integrity of the database. Further, simply retrying the insert does not present a viable solution. This is due to the fact that the insert operation might have been successfully executed, but the failure merely interrupted the acknowledgment of the insert; thus re-executing the insert would cause redundancies and inaccuracies within the database All of these situations call into question the accuracy and integrity of the database. Furthermore, presently, only by a manual inspection (which is time consuming, inefficient, and inaccurate) can such problems be identified. Hence, improved rating and ranking methods and systems are needed in the art.